b 1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to testing and measuring systems for article deformation and failure and, more particularly, to a system for testing and measuring elongation of a hole in a test article.
2. Prior Art
There exists in the prior art a deformation testing and measuring system known as an extensometer. The extensometer is generally adapted to put a test article under a tensile load to test and measure elongation or longitudinal deformation of the test article. The current use of an extensometer in bearing tests makes it very difficult to obtain consistent hole elongation measurements during the bearing test. The extensometer includes in its measurement elongation of the test article, sometimes a test coupon, and the test fixture between the extensometer attachment points. Extensometer slippage is also a problem during tests leading to erroneous measurements. The extensometer is always removed prior to catastrophic failure to preclude damage to the extensometer.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a new and improved testing and measuring system.